Sanidade Mental
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Tudo melhora quando ela está por perto.


**Sanidade Mental**

Abriu a geladeira novamente como se, milagrosamente, Hinata fosse saltar de lá sorrindo como ele gostaria, mas apenas as frutas e uma garrafa de leite o encararam. Pegando uma maçã, fechou a geladeira e sentou-se no parapeito da janela, encarando a lua e o céu estrelado. Suspirou olhando a fruta em sua mão, já era mais de 4 da manhã e ele não conseguia dormir. O outro dia seria de trabalho exaustivo e Naruto sabia que deveria voltar para cama, mas seria completamente inutil, uma vez que ele apenas ficaria encarando o teto e esperando seu despertador tocar às 6 horas.

Desde que a guerra havia terminado ele não conseguia dormir direito, mal podia se lembrar de ter dormido uma noite inteira sem pesadelos ou insônia. Um dos motivos era a culpa por não ter podido salvar os ninjas que haviam o defendido contra Madara. Constantemente acordava suado e arfante depois de ouvir em seus sonhos gritos e pedidos de socorro que, por estar acorrentado, não podia acudir. Tentava se lembrar que eram apenas sonhos mas sabia muito bem que aqueles gritos foram _muito_ _reais_ durante a guerra. Ele gostaria de ter _morrido _no lugar daquelas pessoas, afinal, tudo aquilo _era culpa dele mesmo_.

Ele não dividia tais pensamentos com ninguém pois sabia muito bem o que eles responderiam_ "Quanta besteira moleque."_, _"Pare de pensar nessas coisas."_. Sentia falta de alguém para desabafar, como podia fazer com Jiraya, mas a guerra havia levado o mais próximo de um pai que ele teve e, novamente,por _sua culpa._

Mordendo a maçã, ele percebeu que o céu já começava a ser iluminado pela luz do sol e do alto de sua janela, podia ver as pessoas saindo de suas casas para trabalhar. Ele poderia procurar Sasuke hoje, conversar com ele e contar tudo que o afligia em sonhos, mas ele sempre estava com Sakura e Naruto não tinha a mínima vontade de ouvir a opinião dela sobre seus problemas, ela é uma boa amiga, claro, mas a nuvem de amor que rodea à ela e Sasuke ultimamente acaba dando enjôos ao loiro.

Terminando de comer a maçã, decidiu tomar um banho para limpar os resquícios de seu ultimo pesadelo da memória. Quando estava saindo de casa, meia hora depois, o sol ainda não havia aparecido por completo mas já havia muitas pessoas na rua. Por onde andava era cumprimentado com reverência como nunca antes em sua vida, o garoto de 12 anos teria pulado de alegria com tal demonstração de reconhecimento mas o agora _adulto _de 20 apenas sorria gentilmente, camuflando os dolorosos sentimentos de culpa que carregava dentro de si.

Após ajudar na reconstrução do bairro Uchiha que voltava a tomar as formas de como fora antes de destruído e ignorar o convite de almoço de Sakura e Sasuke, fugiu para o alto do monte onde estavam esculpidos os rostos dos Hokages. Deitando-se na grama verde, fechou por algum tempo os olhos como costumava fazer todas as tardes. Era somente nesse período que ele conseguia ter paz consigo mesmo, varrendo todos os sentimentos ruins de sua cabeça, ele concentrava todos os seus pensamentos em uma pessoa. O sorriso gentil era a primeira coisa que aparecia, depois os olhos bondosos e então todo o lindo rosto que fazia seu coração bater acelerado.

Os ultimos dias estavam muito mais dolorosos de aguentar sem Hinata por perto. Para manter sua sanidade nesse período, ele passava muito tempo observando a foto dela em sua cabeceira, decorando todos os lindos traços do rosto dela. Ele não se considerava merecedor do amor dela mas havia percebido-se muito _egoísta _para deixá-la ir, Hinata é sua _maior _fonte de felicidade.

Ele sentiu o chakra dela antes da sombra pairar sobre si. Abrindo os olhos viu-a sorrir antes de se sentar ao lado dele na grama. Naruto ainda ficou um tempo deitado apenas observado-a mas logo em seguida também se sentou.

_"Senti sua falta."._ Ela quebrou o silêncio.

_"Não tanto quanto eu senti a sua."_, passando a mão pelo rosto dela, ele se aproximou e a beijou carinhosamente. _"Eu amo você."_.

_"Eu também te amo. Sempre."._ Fechando os olhos, ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Mesmo após tudo o que passaram juntos, Hinata custava a acreditar que tudo o que sempre sonhara desde os 12 anos estava realmente acontecendo. _"Sakura está preocupada com você. Ela disse que você vem se distanciando dela e de Sasuke."._

_"Eu só não estava de bom humor."._ Não preocupar Hinata é o seu maior objetivo na vida. Mesmo que isso signifique guardar seus _segredos_ da pessoa que mais ama na vida.

_"Tem certeza?"._

_"Sim, não se preocupe. Tudo melhora quando você está por perto."._

_"Pare de ser bobo!"._ A risada dela o fez sorrir. Quando Hinata está por perto, os pesadelos não o atingem com a mesma intensidade. Beijando o topo da cabeça dela, Naruto encarou o céu azul brilhante. Sendo Hokage ele sabe de seus deveres, mas também sendo Hokage, ele não _se importa._ Hinata deverá ser banida das missões ninja para sempre afinal. A manutenção da sanidade mental do Hokage é mais importante.

**N/A: **Eu não gosto de fanfics onde colocam o Naruto como um babaca, sempre engraçado e fazendo besteiras, acho que dentro da cabeça dele há muito mais do que isso. Por isso nas minhas fics o Naruto é sempre muito fofo, muito gato e um pouco depressivo hahaha. Espero que tenham gostado. Beeeeijos


End file.
